<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love's Kiss by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148310">True Love's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Curses, F/M, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Past Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Queen Gwen (Merlin), True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin is cursed, only a True Love's Kiss can save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, this was definitely Arthur’s fault. Most things were, Merlin considered, while trying to work out how exactly they’d ended up in this situation. The King had been fed up of his Council, of the ongoing arguments that came with the legalisation of Magic in Camelot. Merlin suspected that had more to do with the fact that Morgana sat by Arthur’s side, as the King’s sister, and many were terrified of her.</p><p>Honestly, it should have been Morgana that took the title of Court Sorcerer. Merlin hated it, because it drew him out into the spotlight, where people began to take notice of him. No longer could he hide in the shadows, mostly because he wore the uniform that Arthur had made for him, the Pendragon emblem clearly labelling him above others.</p><p>He shifted onto his knees, grimacing as the cold iron around his neck rubbed up against his skin. Morgana was in a similar position, made weak by the lack of Magic that usually kept her bursting with life, and he took note that she probably would need assistance soon.</p><p>The cell was relatively plain, housed the nine of them as they waited to find out what their host wanted. He was a Lord, one that was supposed to be a friend of Arthur’s, but that was quite clearly a lie.</p><p>‘Morgana, are you sure you’re okay?’ Gwen asked, taking her hand and studying her friend with worry. Merlin leaned back against the wall, trying to conserve energy as he glanced between the two of them. If it came to it, his first priority was Arthur, but Gwen had to come next. She was, after all, the Once and Future Queen.</p><p>‘Fine, Gwen, just… tired.’ That was a lie. Her cheeks were pale, breathing laboured as she tried to hide how much pain she was in from having her Magic snatched. Nobody called her out on the lie, mostly because the Knights were all gagged, the King included.</p><p>‘What do you think Lord Erik wants?’ Gwen kept her tone quiet, looking across to her husband, then back to Morgana. The High Priestess shrugged her shoulders, but Merlin could feel her gaze boring into him.</p><p>He was in chains, yes, but he hadn’t been gagged.</p><p>‘I guess we’ll find out.’ Morgana hissed back, just in time for footsteps to echo down the corridor.</p><p>It wasn’t Lord Erik. It was one of his Guards, dressed in a navy blue with a sword by his side. Arthur’s sword, Merlin noted with distaste. He really should put extra enchantments on Excalibur, to stop her from being taken by people unworthy.</p><p>‘You,’ He pointed at Merlin with a thick finger, ‘Up. His lordship requires your presence.’ Merlin wavered, momentarily struck with the urge to defend a secret he didn’t have to.</p><p>It was the cloak. People knew who he was, what he was. They knew that he had a title of King of the Druids, that he was the King of Camelot’s chief advisor. People came to him, because they thought they could use him to convince Arthur to sway his opinion. It never worked like that, if only because Merlin was protective over his King.</p><p>His hesitation didn’t do him any good, allowing the Guard to unlock the cell and step in. Gwen shuffled back, while Morgana glared at him defensively.</p><p>‘Up, sorcerer.’ He was used to it being slurred at him, said with a horror that never failed to make his gut tighten.</p><p>Still, he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to follow the Guard.</p><p>Arthur was protesting from behind the gag, as was Gwaine, the Knight that Merlin had sworn he’d keep safe. Now look at them, in the dark, chained up and awaiting a verdict from a Lord that held all the power.</p><p>Slowly, he rose up. His feet ached, body exhausted from the strain of losing his Magic, but he did straighten his back.</p><p>‘Where are you taking him?’ Morgana demanded, her tongue just as sharp as her mind. Merlin’s reflexes were far too slow, the Guard managing to shove Morgana back before he could get between them.</p><p>The Witch didn’t look impressed, hitting the back wall but falling silent.</p><p>‘I’ll go with you.’ Merlin panted out, trying to combat the way his knees wanted to buckle.</p><p>His Magic was all he was, and now it was being drained out of him.</p><p>‘Hurry up, boy. Lord Erik doesn’t like waiting.’</p><p>**</p><p>When Morgana had come back to Camelot, Merlin had believed he’d managed to change Destiny. That, for once, he could rest. Instead, he found more and more jobs piling up, people wanting more from him now that he was openly by Arthur’s side. He no longer had just one royal to protect, but three.</p><p>Guinevere was a brilliant Queen, but there were people that would try and use her to reach Arthur. Morgana was in a similar position, although her Magic did mean that she was usually safe from harms way.</p><p>Merlin studied Lord Erik curiously, testing the ropes that bound his hands to the chair he was seated on. The man was quite clearly a Warrior, probably close to how old Uther had been, before his death. Greying hair and stony eyes, but a smile that quirked up when Merlin struggled in the chair.</p><p>‘Easy, my boy, you don’t need to worry. This won’t hurt you.’</p><p>Another thing that didn’t really bother him. Pain was just a habit of protecting Arthur. It would have made this entire situation less terrifying, if he was tortured or cut apart for the secrets of Camelot, rather than being studied like a prized-stallion.</p><p>‘See these?’ The Lord dangled the ring tantalisingly, the key that locked Merlin’s collar sitting perfectly within reach, if he could get out of the chair.</p><p>‘You can have it.’ Erik took another step closer, putting the keys down on the nearby table, and reaching for a goblet.</p><p>Poison?</p><p>‘But first, you need to drink.’ It couldn’t be poison. Why kill him? This was too methodical, to well-planned to be poison. At least, not the kind that would kill him immediately.</p><p>Merlin tried to shuffle back, tensing up as the Lord approached.</p><p>‘If it’s all the same to you, I’m really not thirsty.’ He snarked, trying not to let the panic seep into his tone.</p><p>No Magic, no Arthur, and a goblet full of a disgustingly sweet-smelling liquid.</p><p>‘Let’s see if we can’t tame that tongue, hmm?’ Cold metal hit his lips, followed by the sickly taste of whatever he was trying to poison him with. Fingers clamped over his nose, pinching as the liquid poured, Merlin fighting uselessly as he tried to avoid the inevitable.</p><p>But, despite being Albion’s greatest sorcerer, he still needed air. His lungs heaved in, liquid trickling down his throat as he coughed and choked, tasting the danger before he could comprehend what it was.</p><p>By the time he’d figured it out, it was far too late.</p><p>**</p><p>‘You see, I’m here to make peace.’ The Lord leaned back in his throne, gesturing for his guests to take a seat. They stood in the doorway, angry and afraid and glancing around, looking for the trap.</p><p>Erik just waited, watched as the Queen of Camelot led across the High Priestess, pulling out a chair for her.</p><p>‘Where’s Merlin?’ King Arthur Pendragon lived up to his reputation, Erik thought, watching the way the young man calculated whether he could make it to one of the serving knives.</p><p>‘Sit, Pendragon. Let’s discuss a treaty.’ Morgana was struggling to breathe, chest heaving as Gwen tried to soothe her.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting one of the Knights to charge. One with dark hair, even darker eyes, who came charging despite the chains that still held his hands tightly.</p><p>Then came the strangled sound of shock, the Knight’s head snapping to the sight in front of him.</p><p>‘Gwaine?’ Arthur asked, but the Knight couldn’t look away from Erik’s feet.</p><p>Merlin didn’t even look back at his friends, too busy staring right up at Erik with all the love and devotion that the Sorceress had promised his potion would give. The once-Court Sorcerer, now a perfectly docile man, kneeling beside him with the collar firmly around his neck.</p><p>‘What have you done to him.’ It wasn’t a question, growled out by the King while his Guards took a step closer.</p><p>‘You could say I’ve… liberated him.’ Erik smirked, watching the Knight’s jaw clench and the King’s lips curl into a snarl, but they couldn’t win.</p><p>Not when their Witch was still tied up, and the Warlock was behaving like an obedient puppy.</p><p>‘Sit, Arthur. Let’s have dinner.’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin didn’t move. He didn’t even shift from his knees, remaining docile as the Lord fed him like a dog. Arthur’s fingers tightened around the goblet in his hand, trying not to spill the liquid as he stared across at his sister.</p><p>They had to get Merlin out of here.</p><p>‘More food?’ Erik asked the group, all of them remaining silent as they waited for Arthur’s instructions. But the King didn’t know what to do, not when Merlin licked the Lord’s fingers clean, before sitting back on his heels and waiting.</p><p>‘Now, now, Arthur, you can’t be too mad! All of Albion knew your Warlock had a mouth on him.’ Merlin’s head was patted, fingers wrapping into the dark curls while the Warlock just smiled.</p><p>Arthur was going to be sick, and he hadn’t even touched the food.</p><p>‘Or perhaps you’re more annoyed that you didn’t figure out how to do this sooner? I understand your wife is very beautiful, but there’s something different about…’ Arthur was about to throw something, probably the goblet, just to shut him up. Merlin was… Merlin. Like his younger brother, not that he’d ever tell the idiot that. There was nobody Arthur loved more that Merlin, not even Guinevere, and the whole of Albion could see that.</p><p>To even insinuate that he’d touch Merlin like that, that he’d hurt him, it made every inch of his control slip.</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance to aim the goblet at his head, mostly because Gwaine was moving far quicker.</p><p>If there was one person that was just as protective over Merlin, it was Gwaine.</p><p>He lunged over the table, rather like a rabid dog, and it took Arthur more than a moment to realise that the shiny object in his hands was the fish-fork that one of the servants had used to serve dinner.</p><p>One of the Guards might have shouted a warning, Morgana gasping as Elyan swore, because Gwaine rarely missed his target.</p><p>Like now, with a fish-fork sticking into the Lord’s neck, and blood spraying out over the chair and the Knight still pinning him down.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I have to get back to him. Erik! Erikkkk!’ Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to resort to knocking his Court Sorcerer unconscious.</p><p>‘Somebody shut him up.’ He grumbled, looking to where Elyan and Percival were trying to drag him towards the horse.</p><p>‘You really can’t break it?’ He asked his sister, noting that Morgana’s flush had returned to her skin. At least she was back to her full-strength, with the collar long abandoned. Doing a lot better than Merlin, he thought sourly.</p><p>‘It’s dark Magic, Arthur. Gaius might know what to do.’ They both looked across to where Merlin was scratching at Percival, ignoring the fact that they were trying to be as gentle as possible while tying him down to the horse.</p><p>‘If we could get that collar off…’ Arthur mused, looking to the key in his hand.</p><p>‘Right, Princess, cause the first attempt went so well.’ Gwaine was right, for once. Lancelot had been the one to reach a sobbing Merlin, trying to undo the collar that was preventing his Magic.</p><p>Merlin may be smaller than them, but he was strong. He’d thrown Lancelot back, before returning to Erik’s side and sobbing at his feet.</p><p>‘Merlin, hey, Merlin!’ Leon was on babysitting duty, apparently, standing in front of the tied-up Warlock and waiting for Merlin to stop crying. He did, sniffling and studying Leon distrustfully.</p><p>‘We’re taking you to Erik, okay?’</p><p>‘You are?’ Merlin mumbled, blue eyes red-rimmed as his bottom lip wobbled.</p><p>‘We are. He’s in Camelot, and we’re going to take you there.’</p><p>Arthur wanted to point out that Merlin had just watched Erik lose his entire blood supply, but the Warlock seemed to have forgotten that point, falling silent quickly.</p><p>‘Could we take the collar off?’ Lancelot asked, and Arthur prayed that Merlin would let them.</p><p>‘Only my Master can do that.’ Merlin told him matter-of-factly, and Arthur groaned.</p><p>It was going to be a long journey home.</p><p>**</p><p>‘So, do you remember how you met Erik?’ Elyan asked, looking back to where Merlin was lying over the back of the horse. Morgana was riding in front of him, deemed the best at controlling him when he started having an “episode”. It was mostly the Witch promising Erik wouldn’t mind if Merlin was with them, because they had trusted them to escort Merlin to Camelot.</p><p>‘Yes! We were in his Chambers, and there was wine, and…’ Merlin paused, brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what happened next.</p><p>Arthur’s fingers dug so tightly into the reins that he knew the leather would be permanently marked.</p><p>Erik had died far too quickly, especially if he’d dared to lay a single hand on Merlin.</p><p>‘But you remember us, right? I’m your friend, Guinevere.’ The Queen tried, her horse alongside Morgana’s. Merlin looked up at her, the frown still in place.</p><p>‘I only like Erik.’ He stated, then went back to lying limply over the mare.</p><p>‘Gaius will know what to do.’ Lancelot stated, although who he was trying to reassure, Arthur didn’t know.</p><p>**</p><p>‘For Albion’s sake, tie him down!’ Arthur screeched, waking the roosting birds as Merlin tried to escape camp for what had to be the eighth time that night. It was Elyan that tackled him to the ground, then brought him back to one of the trees to tie him up.</p><p>‘I have to get back to Erik.’ Merlin stated, seemingly unaware that he was bleeding from the thorns he’d fallen into on his fourth attempt to escape.</p><p>‘I’ll keep watch.’ Gwaine offered immediately, stalking across to Merlin’s side and plonking down.</p><p>Arthur couldn’t care less who kept watch, as long as he actually got some sleep.</p><p>**</p><p>Bandits were, at best, a pain. Arthur usually had Merlin by his side, and the Warlock would always step in if the odds seemed to be swaying, but he didn’t have that luck today. Instead, he had to be thankful that he had Excalibur by his side, otherwise he’d have been skewered by one of the many arrow bolts piercing through the sky.</p><p>By the time they’d dispatched of them, Gwen panting as she gripped her sword, and Morgana putting out the last of the fire she’d summoned, Arthur looked for his once-manservant.</p><p>Merlin was sitting in the clearing, watching them all with a very unamused look.</p><p>‘Can we go back to Erik now?’ He pleaded, bottom lip trembling in a ridiculous way, and Arthur wiped sweat from his brow.</p><p>He’d find a way to resurrect the dead, just so he could cut that Lord apart piece by piece.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I’m afraid it won’t be easy to break.’ Gaius said, sadly, hands clasped as he watched his ward swing his legs back and forward. Merlin was clearly not interested in the group of people in the Council Room, too busy looking around in search of the man that had cast the curse.</p><p>‘How was it administered?’</p><p>‘Merlin mentioned a wine.’ Gwen told the Physician, reaching out for Merlin out of habit. The Warlock frowned, snatching his hand away from her before continuing his hunt.</p><p>‘It depends how much he ingested, Sire, but I fear this kind of Magic can only be broken by a Sorcerer of immense power.’ That didn’t sound good, Arthur thought, looking to Morgana.</p><p>‘I’m nowhere near at that level. Not when it’s <em>Merlin</em> who’s cursed.’ Arthur slumped down into the chair, wondering how exactly he was going to explain to Camelot that its most loved resident was under a spell.</p><p>‘There is one method,’ Gaius began, looking briefly to Morgana, then back to the King.</p><p>‘Anything.’ Arthur pleaded, desperate for his friend back.</p><p>‘A true love’s kiss.’</p><p>‘Seriously?’ Elyan laughed, then stopped when he realised Gaius was serious.</p><p>‘True love?’ Arthur questioned, wondering who on earth would ever find his dappy manservant attractive.</p><p>‘Magic cannot break what the heart is destined to have, milord.’ Gaius inclined his head slightly, while Arthur tried to comprehend what he’d heard.</p><p>So, to break Merlin’s love-curse, they just had to find the woman of his dreams?</p><p>‘You talk to him about… feelings. Who has he spoken of?’ He asked his sister, who glared at him in a way that actually made him flinch. Arthur was afraid of nothing, apart from Morgana when he’d done something to upset her.</p><p>‘We talk of Magic, Arthur. And he’d never mentioned anyone to me.’ Arthur looked around the others, before turning back to Merlin.</p><p>‘There has to be somebody. Anyone. Who had Merlin spent time with since his arrival in Camelot?’</p><p>‘Apart from me and Morgana? The serving girls, perhaps. Half of Camelot is on his rounds, as Physician’s apprentice.’ Guinevere was right. Merlin was a busy person, and somehow managed to get himself into almost everybody’s lives.</p><p>Finding one woman, in all of Camelot? It would be near-impossible.</p><p>‘Round up the maids. All of them. And Gaius, any of your patients that aren’t wed.’ The Physician looked like he wanted to argue, but he bowed his head, moving towards the door.</p><p>‘You’re just going to get half of Camelot to kiss Merlin?’ Morgana asked, angry, and Arthur squared up to her.</p><p>‘Do you have a better idea?’</p><p>**</p><p>When the last girl curtseyed and scampered off, Arthur turned to his wife.</p><p>‘Guinevere, I know I have no right to ask this of you…’ He trailed off, ignoring the fact his heart was thudding away. She cocked her head to the side, confused, before her eyebrows shot up.</p><p>‘You think it’s me?!’</p><p>‘Merlin spends a lot of time with you!’ He pointed out, trying his best not to let jealousy affect what he said. Gwen rolled her eyes, ignoring the way the Knights avoided watching as she approached Merlin.</p><p>‘Can I see Erik yet?’ Merlin asked her, having been promised repeatedly as long as he let each of Camelot’s maidens kiss him.</p><p>Lucky bastard, Gwaine had called him, while Percival and Leon tried to hold the wriggling man still.</p><p>‘Soon, Merlin.’ She promised, before leaning in to kiss him. It was chaste, nothing more than her quickly brushing her lips against his.</p><p>Merlin blinked, then looked around.</p><p>‘Erik’s still not here.’ Arthur refused to admit the relief he felt, finally looking across to Morgana.</p><p>‘Fine.’ She stated, clearly not bothering to argue, moving confidently across the room to Merlin’s side. There was something strangely familiar in the way her hand moved to the back of his neck, the fond look that crossed her face as she leaned in.</p><p>Not in the way of love, but something close to what Arthur felt for Merlin. An undying friendship, loyalty that did not end.</p><p>Merlin didn’t seem too pleased to be kissed by Morgana, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before looking to the door.</p><p>‘I really think we should go to Erik.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Why exactly are we here?’ Arthur asked, brushing aside the foliage and stepping out into the clearing. Percival was carrying Merlin over his shoulder, mostly because the Warlock had been fighting him every step of the journey out of Camelot. Clearly, he was aware that they weren’t taking him to Erik.</p><p>‘There’s only one girl I’ve ever heard Merlin speak of.’ Morgana muttered, taking a step towards the Lake.</p><p>‘And she lives in the forest?’ Arthur joked, noting that Lancelot was watching Merlin warily. The two of them, Lancelot and Morgana, certainly knew more about Merlin than they’d willingly say.</p><p>‘Check you out, Merls! What a player.’ Gwaine joked, but his heart wasn’t in to it. Arthur had no time to worry about Gwaine’s feelings, looking back to his sister.</p><p>‘Morgana, if you could hurry up, because Percival’s going to drop him if…’ He halted rather suddenly, mouth dropping open as a woman rose out of the Lake in front.</p><p>She was beautiful. Ethereal, in the way her hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes twinkled as she smiled to Morgana. Pale fingers clutched at her white gown, curtseying slowly.</p><p>‘High Priestess Morgana.’</p><p>‘Freya, thank you for answering my call.’ Morgana looked back to Percival, gesturing for him to bring the Warlock forward.</p><p>‘She’s beautiful.’ Guinevere murmured, squeezing Arthur’s hand as they stared at the woman.</p><p>‘I do not believe it is I you are searching for, Lady Morgana, but I shall be happy to try.’ Merlin was placed down, yelping when his feet landed in the shallow water of the Lake.</p><p>Arthur watched as something in Merlin shifted, a slight hesitance that allowed Freya to lean in to kiss him. It lingered slightly longer than any other of the kisses Merlin had been given, but when she pulled back, Merlin didn’t look impressed.</p><p>‘She’s not Erik.’ Morgana sighed, while Freya just chuckled.</p><p>‘Perhaps you should look closer to home.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Short of ordering all of Albion to the Castle, I fear I have no other ideas.’ Arthur stated, looking at where Gwen and Morgana were trying to keep Merlin occupied. He had a flower-crown in his hair, a gift from Gwen when they rode back. He still wasn’t happy, frowning and pouting whenever they moved him to another room where Erik wasn’t.</p><p>‘We could go back to the Lord’s Castle, see if Merlin seeing his dead body changes anything?’ Leon suggested, but Arthur shook his head.</p><p>‘Gwaine stabbed him with a fork, and that didn’t break the spell.’</p><p>‘I might have a suggestion, Sire.’ Lancelot finally spoke, having been quiet for most of the day.</p><p>Of course! If anybody, Morgana aside, could suggest someone, it would be Lancelot.</p><p>‘I would be willing to take any suggestions at this point.’ Arthur told him truthfully, while the Knight hesitantly looked across the room.</p><p>Gwaine stared right back, then burst out laughing.</p><p>‘Me? Mate, Merls is my best friend.’ Perhaps Lancelot was running short of ideas, too. Still, Lancelot just shrugged.</p><p>‘It couldn’t hurt to try.’ Elyan pointed out, Percival nodding along with the sentiment.</p><p>‘Fine, an opportunity to kiss Merls isn’t something I’m going to argue with.’ Gwaine joked, moving to where Merlin was telling Gwen about the colour of Erik’s hair.</p><p>‘Not quite sand, it’s darker than sand, and… hello, have you come to take me to Erik?’ Merlin asked, all wide-eyes and curiosity as Gwaine’s fingers ran to Merlin’s chin, tilting his head up.</p><p>It was rather odd to be watching his Knight kiss his Warlock, especially in the way that Gwaine moved so tenderly, like he was worried that Merlin might break.</p><p>When Gwaine pulled back, ready to point out it hadn’t worked, Merlin’s bright eyes finally focused.</p><p>‘Gwaine?’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin's free from the curse, but he has a lot to learn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘What happened?’ His head was fuzzy. It ached, even when he tried to push Magic back into it, pleased by the lack of collar around his neck. The broken cold-iron sat opposite, teasing in a way he couldn’t understand.</p><p>Merlin had never seen so many people so hesitant to tell him the truth.</p><p>‘It… what do you remember?’ Arthur rubbed at the back of his neck, never meeting Merlin’s eye. Had he done something wrong?</p><p>‘You were being a prat, rambling on about Gwaine’s singing, and then’ He’d been caught out, distracted by his fear of not being able to protect both Arthur, the Queen and Morgana at the same time, along with the Knights that weren’t ready. He may be Court Sorcerer, but using Magic in the open after fearing the Pyre for years and years, it wasn’t an easy hurdle to clear.</p><p>‘We were caught? I remember the iron,’ Morgana had screamed, he remembered that. It burned her skin on first contact, enough so that Merlin had tried to reach her.</p><p>‘We were taken to a Lord’s Castle.’ Leon prompted, drawing Merlin’s memory to a face.</p><p>Lord Erik. How had he forgotten him? They’d been thrown in the dungeons.</p><p>‘In a cell.’ Merlin agreed, watching the way the others exchanged glances.</p><p>His Magic bubbled up briefly, told him that he was missing something vital. It had to be a curse, he could feel the tendrils of dark Magic in his system, his body trying to overwork it.</p><p>‘The next thing I know, is Gwaine staring at me like I’d grown three heads.’ Merlin joked, hoping to alleviate the tension.</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>Gwaine’s smile was genuine, lips quirking while his eyes remained confused. Had Merlin said something to him?</p><p>‘You were taken out of the cell.’ Morgana broke the silence, broke his rambling thoughts.</p><p>‘Taken?’ He questioned, noting Arthur’s anger at the word.</p><p>‘We don’t know what happened after that, but when you came back, you… it was a Curse.’</p><p>‘Did I hurt anyone?’ He knew how strong his Magic was, but from the fact that it had been locked away…</p><p>Why hadn’t they taken the collar off?</p><p>‘No. Your Magic was still locked away, and you wouldn’t let us undo the collar.’ Merlin paused, fingers flicking up to the burn around his neck. It hurt, why would he have chosen to prolong that?</p><p>‘What did it do? Did you break it?’ He presumed Morgana had, she was by far the most capable sorcerer he’d met.</p><p>‘It… was a loyalty curse. To the Lord.’ She was lying.</p><p>He didn’t know how he could tell, perhaps by the fact she couldn’t meet his eye.</p><p>‘You broke it.’ Arthur finally concluded, leaving a lot of holes in the story.</p><p>‘How was it administered?’ Did another Sorcerer perform the spell?</p><p>‘We’re not sure.’ Arthur’s blunt reply put Merlin off asking any more questions, but Gwen cut in.</p><p>‘You said there was wine.’</p><p>Wine.</p><p>He thought back, tasting an awful bitterness on his tongue, remembered struggling.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t breathe, need to breathe. </em>
</p><p>A poison?</p><p>
  <em>Powerless, alone, where was Arthur?</em>
</p><p>‘Merlin?’ Right, his hands had tightened on his thighs, nails digging into the fabric of his breeches.</p><p>‘It wasn’t wine. I… I thought it was poison, to begin with.’ It hadn’t been poison, he’d known that when he finally took a breath.</p><p>‘I need to bathe.’ He wasn’t sure where the sentence came from, only that he was moving from the room before any of the group could stop him.</p><p>**</p><p>The bruises were what worried him. Handprints at his wrists, at his neck, around his hips.</p><p>Merlin choked back another breath, trying to work out why exactly his head was still spinning. Scrubbing at his skin did little but redden it, mottling the usually-pale surface as he slumped back against the tub.</p><p>He’d been tortured before. That wasn’t an issue, shouldn’t have even caused a problem, but here he was. Lost, confused, and not being told everything about the curse. Not even Gaius would speak to him, apart from to tell him that it had been a difficult one to break.</p><p>The door opened, and Merlin sat up so sharply that water sploshed from the tub.</p><p>‘My Lord! Forgive me, I… I didn’t realise…’ The boy stammered, blushed, tried to awkwardly bow. The sticks that he’d been carrying tumbled, giving Merlin time to sink down far enough that he wouldn’t be able to see the bruises.</p><p>‘It’s alright, it’s fine. And you can call me Merlin.’ He was young, and Merlin hadn’t seen him before, although Sefa had mentioned having a younger brother that was to start working in the Castle.</p><p>‘Sorry, Merlin.’ The boy scurried across to the fireplace, before halting.</p><p>‘Have you recovered from your curse, Sire?’</p><p>Perfect. Utterly genius, beautiful, thrilling.</p><p>‘Tell me, what exactly were you told?’ Merlin questioned, trying his best for a reassuring smile.</p><p>**</p><p>A love curse.</p><p>He’d kissed Gwaine.</p><p>He should have known that it would have to be some sort of aphrodisiac, hadn’t Gaius warned him about those?</p><p>Gwaine had kissed him.</p><p>Merlin paced his Chambers, lingering every now and again to look at the fire. They truly planned on keeping it a secret, when half of Camelot had been called in to kiss him?</p><p>True love’s kiss.</p><p>Merlin remembered Freya. He could shut his eyes, feel the cool touch of her fingers on his skin as she pulled him in. He could feel his Magic responding, before being tampered down by the band around his neck.</p><p>Gods, Gwaine had to hate him by now.</p><p>He didn’t want to remember anything before that. But he knew he had to, what with the bruises over his body. Had they seen something? Was that why they sat together, exchanging wordless looks and sympathetic glances?</p><p>The Fomorroh had been dangerous. It had almost stripped away his control, stopped him from being who he really was.</p><p>This was, on so many levels, a lot worse. Even now, his body didn’t feel like his own. He wanted to scrub away every touch, even with part of him wanting to know how the bruises appeared. They were bigger than his hand, Merlin had already placed his fingers over the marks.</p><p>He wanted it to be the Knights. He wanted them to have had to restrain him, to pin him down to stop him from fleeing back to the Lord.</p><p>From the sickness in his gut, he really didn’t think it was.</p><p>**</p><p>Dinner stopped when he opened the door, Arthur’s head shooting up from where George was serving him.</p><p>‘Merlin! We didn’t know if you’d be joining us!’ Cheery, all fake, and Merlin briefly smiled before moving to his seat.</p><p>It was at Arthur’s side, opposite Morgana, with Leon to his right.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ He muttered to George, watching the servant raise an eyebrow as he finished plating up food.</p><p>Talking buzzed around, but he could tell they were waiting for him to speak.</p><p>He wasn’t honestly sure what to say. Not until Morgana’s foot nudged his under the table, until he met her concerned stare.</p><p>
  <em>‘What’s wrong?’ </em>
</p><p><em>‘Were you going to tell me that it was a love curse?’ </em>He didn’t mean to hiss the words, watched her wince before covering it up well.</p><p>
  <em>‘Arthur thought you should rest.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Since when do you listen to Arthur?’ </em>He stabbed a particularly offensive piece of fish, chewing on it slowly while Morgana drained her goblet.</p><p><em>‘We were worried, Merlin. We still are.’ </em>They just weren’t talking about it, like they usually did. Bury everything, repress it until it wasn’t even questioned.</p><p><em>‘What happened to me?’ </em>Morgana froze, eyes flicking to her brother, then back to him. Around them, the conversation continued to flow, covering up their stares.</p><p><em>‘I don’t know. None of us do, but we found you at Erik’s side. You wouldn’t speak to us much, not until the curse broke.’ </em>Until Merlin smashed apart one of his best friendships, he thought miserably, looking across to where Gwaine was teasing Arthur.</p><p>‘Princess, sure you need that extra meat?’ Guinevere laughed, while Arthur scowled.</p><p><em>‘I’m bruised.’ </em>He admitted to her, watching the Sorceress tense.</p><p>
  <em>‘How badly?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Not awful. A couple of handprints.’ </em>Morgana hesitated before her next question, eyes going glassy with tears when she finally spoke.</p><p><em>‘Where?’ </em>Merlin didn’t reply. He looked back down at his plate, feeling rather sick.</p><p>‘Morgana, defend me here, Gwaine’s being… Morgana?’ Merlin looked up, only to find Morgana’s cheeks stained with tears, still staring at him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh, Merlin.’ </em>
</p><p>‘My Lady?’ Elyan was by her side, questioning and concerned, but Morgana was still waiting for an answer Merlin didn’t want to give.</p><p>‘Are you two doing that mind-thing again?’ Arthur’s accusatory glare turned to Merlin, which snapped Morgana from her mind.</p><p>‘Forgive me, I think I’m just tired, it’s been a long journey…’ It was always him, defending her. That was how it had been, for longer than he could remember. No, ever since the moment where he’d poisoned her, and realised just how badly he’d ruined their friendship.</p><p>‘My neck. Wrists. Hips.’ He said, breaking into her rambling. Morgana halted, before sucking in air sharply.</p><p>‘What in Albion…’</p><p>‘She wanted to know where I was bruised.’ Merlin didn’t break Morgana’s stare, didn’t dare to do so.</p><p><em>‘I can’t remember it.’ </em>He finished, lamely, while the King’s sister rose up from her chair.</p><p>‘Excuse us, brother.’ She didn’t give him a chance to talk, simply moved from the room like the Castle was her own, looking back over her shoulder at Merlin.</p><p>It was a useful way of avoiding the sickening topic between them, he supposed.</p><p>**</p><p>‘You’ll have to speak to Gwaine, you know.’ Morgana’s hair was spread out across the cloak, a stark contrast to the red of the fabric. Beautiful, he thought, in a way that highlighted her golden eyes. She truly was incredible, and would have made the perfect Court Sorcerer.</p><p>‘Or I could just run away, become a farmer.’ Merlin joked, focusing on shaping the flames into a Dragon. Enthused, Morgana copied, the two of them lighting up the grassy bank as they occupied themselves. A couple of Guards had come past, patrolling, but they didn’t seem to mind them being here.</p><p>‘Gwaine cares for you…’</p><p>‘Gwaine’s my best friend. If I ruined that…’</p><p>‘Should I feel honoured?’ He fought the jump, snapping his head across to where Gwaine was standing, leaning against the alcove into the Castle.</p><p>‘For snooping? Not at all.’ Morgana snarked, turning her Dragon towards him. Gwaine walked through the embers, unfazed, used to Merlin’s animations.</p><p>‘How very un-Knightly of you.’ She added, warily looking at him, more than willing to send him away if Merlin wished.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>‘I’ll aim to be more chivalrous in the future, my Lady.’ Gwaine shot back, before looking back to him.</p><p>Merlin heard Morgana rise, watched as she dusted down her dress before bending to press a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>‘You know where to find me.’ She soothed, shooting Gwaine one last glare, before walking back towards the Castle.</p><p>‘Are you going to look at me?’ Gwaine broke the silence, with words he couldn’t ignore.</p><p>The Knight didn’t <em>look</em> angry. He seemed concerned, if anything, shuffling closer to Merlin while the Warlock focused on his Magic.</p><p>‘I’m sorry if I made this awkward.’ Merlin settled for those words, thought them most appropriate.</p><p>‘You know me, Merls. You really think I’d let you use this as an excuse to hide away?’ That was true, Merlin thought, but he still jumped when a hand came to rest on his knee.</p><p>‘Are you hurt?’ It was an odd question. Physically, he wasn’t. Not really.</p><p>‘I… he took my Magic.’ Merlin was ashamed of the way his voice cracked, watched as Gwaine’s fingers spread slightly, squeezing.</p><p>‘And that scared you?’</p><p>‘Without my Magic… I can’t do anything.’</p><p>‘That’s not true. The Merls I met didn’t need Magic to be who he was.’ Merlin sighed, clenching his fist and watching as the embers vanished into the sky, the Dragon dissipating.</p><p>‘I’ve ruined our friendship.’ Gwaine snorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>‘You’ve not even asked me what I thought yet.’ It was a very good point, Merlin realised. He looked across at his friend, wondering if he really wanted the answer.</p><p>‘What… are you angry?’</p><p>‘Angry? At the Lord, yes. At the Princess? Always.’ The Knight turned, snatching up Merlin’s hand before the Warlock could think to hide it away,</p><p>‘At you? Never.’ Gwaine’s eyes were studying him, waiting for something that Merlin wasn’t sure how to give.</p><p>His thumb tracked over Merlin’s knuckles, hands hovering between them as the silence stretched.</p><p>‘I thought you already knew.’ He finally said, blushing as he let his gaze drop.</p><p>‘Merls, I’d never… you were too far above me, I’d not even considered it could be me.’ He wanted to argue, to point out that Gwaine was far more than any of the other Knights, just because of the secrets he kept. Of being nobility, but fighting to earn a new title.</p><p>‘So you don’t hate me.’ He concluded, while Gwaine just grinned.</p><p>‘Quite the opposite, mate. If you’d let me… well, I really think you should remember out first kiss.’</p><p>He couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was such a <em>Gwaine </em>thing to say, full of cheek and sass and the flirtation that came naturally. The Knight looked pleased, let Merlin hiccup down his laughter, before Merlin realised he was still waiting.</p><p>‘Seriously?’ A hand caught his chin, calloused fingers grazing his jawline.</p><p>‘Seriously.’ Gwaine responded, waiting for permission.</p><p>This time, it would be Merlin that closed the difference.</p><p>And he had every intention of remembering this kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>